1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling an operation and management subsystem in a signalling message exchange No. 1 (SMX-1) system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The SMX-1 system is designed by Electronics and Telecommunications Research Institute (ETRI), Korea and is one of large capacity signalling message exchange systems operating in accordance with the stand-alone method. This SMX-1 system has a duplex configuration capable of not only satisfying the requirements of signalling message exchange, e.g., performance, functionality and reliability, but also achieving expanded and continued service, easy maintenance and repair and easy test. In particular, such a duplex configuration of the SMX-1 system is adapted to cope with rapidly increasing signalling message traffics and to enable a small capacity configuration required at initial stages.
Therefore, operation and management subsystems (OMSs) equipped in such complicated and variable communications systems should cope well with associated environments requiring functions of establishment, expansion, reduction, system monitoring, error detection and error recovery. Moreover, they must provide a user interworking function, thereby enabling the user to more easily check the overall system. In addition, the OMSs should have a configuration enabling interprocess communications between user and system using simple languages and generation and processing of output messages with the easily readable form.